


They don’t know what you’ve done to my heart.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si, perché tra loro era amore, amore vero, come quello dei romanzi rosa. Quell’amore che ti fa camminare a diversi metri dal suolo, che ti fa sentire le farfalle nello stomaco e le ginocchia molli. Quell’amore che arriva una volta nella vita. Ma loro, quell’amore così bello, così puro, erano costretti a nasconderlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They don’t know what you’ve done to my heart.

Harry Edward Styles era seduto sul letto di camera sua, nel più completo silenzio. Aveva i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia, la testa tra le mani e lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento. Chiunque fosse passato davanti alla sua stanza, avrebbe sicuramente pensato fosse vuota, dato che, dall’interno, non proveniva alcun rumore. Le mani gli tremavano, il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata ed il respiro era ancora affannato a causa del litigio avuto circa una decina di minuti prima con Louis.

 

***

 

 _« Harry, non sopporto più di vedere tutte quelle foto di te e Taylor sui giornali »_ _sbottò il castano, di punto in bianco._

 _« Lo sai che lo faccio solo per il nostro bene, Louis »_ _gli ripeté il riccio, facendosi scivolare sul divano per avvicinarsi a lui e passargli un braccio intorno alle spalle._

 _« Questo non è il nostro bene »_ _sputò, quasi con rabbia, Louis, marcando bene le ultime due parole della frase._ _Harry restò per un po’ in silenzio, non era la prima volta che affrontavano quell’argomento e sapeva, per esperienza, che non sarebbe andata a finire bene la faccenda._ _« È inutile che tu ti finga indifferente »_ _lo punzecchiò, « Lo sappiamo bene entrambi che questo non ci è d’aiuto »._

_« Sì, effettivamente, tu che fingi di essere perdutamente innamorato di Eleanor da un anno a questa parte è molto utile… »_

_« Sono molto affezionato a lei, ormai. È una carissima amica per me e tu, in teoria, dovresti saperlo »_ _disse Louis, tentando di rimanere paziente. Non voleva trovarsi a litigare ancora una volta con Harry per quella stupidissima questione._

_« Però lei può tenerti per mano per strada, al contrario di me. Io devo sempre trattenermi, oppure devo starti lontano per non far cadere tutti questi castelli di sabbia che ci hanno costruito intorno! »_

_« Harry, ti prego… Cambiamo discorso. Non voglio litigare con te, non proprio il giorno del mio compleanno »_ _._

 _« Tutto questo è più importante del giorno del tuo compleanno! »_ _urlò il riccio, sempre più arrabbiato nei confronti di Louis. « Boo, qui si parla di noi due, dei nostri sentimenti. Non puoi far finta che non ci siano, perché sappiamo bene entrambi che non è così! »_

 _Il castano abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue ginocchia, mentre una voragine si creava nel suo petto, esattamente all’altezza dello stomaco._ _« E cosa dovremmo fare, allora? »_ _fece, dopo un po’ che se ne stava in silenzio._ _Harry non rispose, si limitò ad abbassare la testa a sua volta._

_Louis non sopportava quando lui si lamentava del fatto che stessero nascondendo quello che provavano l’uno per l’altro al mondo intero. Ma la cosa che più lo mandava fuori dai gangheri era il fatto che il più piccolo se ne lamentasse e che non fosse in grado di porvi alcun rimedio._

_«_ _Finisce sempre così, vedi? »_ _continuò il castano, amareggiato. « Odio quanto ti lamenti di tutto questo e poi non riesci a trovare una soluzione, nemmeno la più semplice. Odio il fatto che Eleanor e Taylor siano obbligate a farci da beard. Odio il nostro management e la nostra casa discografica, che ci costringono ad inscenare questa buffonata da troppo tempo. Ma, più di tutto, odio noi due, che ci facciamo trattare come due stupidi burattini! »_

 _Il riccio boccheggiò per qualche istante, incapace di reagire di fronte alle parole del più grande. Poi, preso un bel respiro profondo, disse: « Ed io odio te, soprattutto quando fai questa stupida lista delle cose che odi »._ _Louis spalancò gli occhi, incredulo a quello che avevano sentito le sue orecchie. Harry non poteva avergli davvero detto che lo odiava._ _« Non meravigliarti di quello che hai sentito, Boo. Hai capito perfettamente, fidati »_ _._

 _« Bene, allora »_ _fece, alzandosi finalmente dal divano. « Perché io odio te! »_

_A quelle parole, il riccio si sentì come se qualcuno lo avesse appena schiaffeggiato. Cadde in un momentaneo stato di trance e si riprese solo quando sentì una porta del piano di sopra della casa, chiudersi violentemente. Louis, dopo quello che gli aveva urlato contro, era corso a rifugiarsi in camera sua, come faceva tutte le volte che i due litigavano._

***

 

Louis William Tomlinson era steso sul letto a pancia all’aria, lo sguardo fisso al soffitto bianco della sua stanza. Stava continuando a darsi del perfetto stupido, da circa una decina di minuti. Non poteva davvero aver detto alla persona più importante della sua vita che la odiava. Doveva essere stato qualcun altro che, impossessandosi del suo corpo, glielo aveva fatto urlare. Lui amava Harry, forse anche più di se stesso, quelle parole non potevano davvero essere uscite dalla sua bocca. Si sentiva in colpa, tremendamente in colpa. Come poteva averlo fatto?

Il castano non sopportava leggere sui giornali di gossip di lui ed Eleanor, figuriamoci se poteva sopportare di leggere notizie su Harry e Taylor Swift, la sua “nuova fiamma”. Avrebbe tanto voluto esserci lui su quei giornali di gossip, in compagnia del riccio. Invece doveva recitare la parte del buon amico e compagno di band, quando avrebbe tanto voluto urlare al mondo che loro due si amavano. Si, perché tra loro era amore, amore vero, come quello dei romanzi rosa. Quell’amore che ti fa camminare a diversi metri dal suolo, che ti fa sentire le farfalle nello stomaco e le ginocchia molli. Quell’amore che arriva una volta nella vita. Ma loro, quell’amore così bello, così puro, erano costretti a nasconderlo.

Lasciò che le palpebre calassero sui suoi occhi azzurri, mentre un sospiro usciva dalle sue labbra. Era così duro fingere che fossero solo grandi amici, quando c’era molto di più sotto. Perché Harry lo aveva accettato così com’era, con i suoi pregi ed i suoi difetti, come nessuno aveva mai fatto prima. Perché Louis, da quando lo conosceva, era una persona migliore.

 

 _“They don’t know how special you are,_    
 _they don’t know what you’ve done to my heart”._

 

Harry aveva preso il cuore di Louis tra le mani e lo aveva protetto, aveva vegliato su di esso, come se fosse stato il suo e non aveva permesso a nessuno di fargli del male. Lui era speciale per il castano e Louis doveva dirglielo, doveva ricordarglielo, soprattutto dopo il loro litigio. Ne sentiva la necessità. Si alzò ed uscì dalla sua camera, per andare a bussare a quella del più piccolo, esattamente accanto alla sua.

« Posso entrare? » gli chiese aprendo appena la porta.

« Vattene » disse Harry, continuando a tenere la testa bassa.

Louis sorrise quando udì la voce del riccio e, facendo l’esatto contrario di quello che lui gli aveva detto, entrò nella stanza. Ormai lo conosceva bene e sapeva che, quasi ogni volta che gli diceva di andarsene, in realtà, lo voleva al suo fianco. Si avvicinò piano, poi si sedette accanto a lui e gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle.

« Scusami per prima, non volevo dire quello che ho detto » iniziò a parlare il castano, ma il riccio lo interruppe, mettendogli un dito sulle sue labbra soffici.

« Louis, io questo lo so già. Non c’è bisogno che tu me lo ripeta » gli fece Harry, guardandolo negli occhi. « Lo so che non volevi dire che mi odi e io lo so bene questo, perché so che mi ami, Louis. E so anche che io amo te ».

Il castano lo baciò, senza aggiungere altro. Amava quando il più piccolo diceva tutto da solo e lui non doveva aggiungere nemmeno una virgola al discorso. Ma, più di ogni altra cosa, amava lui, quel ragazzo riccio che stava accarezzando le sue labbra con le proprie e che giocava con la sua lingua, facendo incendiare ogni cellula del suo corpo.

« Sì, Harry… Hai ragione. Ti amo » soffiò sulla sua bocca, prima di chiedere di nuovo il contatto tra le loro labbra e sentire il peso del corpo del riccio sul proprio.

**Author's Note:**

> Prima one shot sul pairing Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson che io abbia mai scritto. E' nata nella noia del pomeriggio della Vigilia di Natale ed è stata scritta in un paio d'ore (cosa assolutamente fuori dal normale, considerati i miei standard). Nella trama non c'è nulla di particolare -e nemmeno il contenuto è originale- ma sono contenta del risultato ottenuto.


End file.
